


Just Want Your Bad Bromance

by Fantasy_Queen360



Series: Scales with Some Fur [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homosexual, Love Triangle, M/M, Sex, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim V: The Elder Scrolls, Solitude, The Temple of Mara, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Queen360/pseuds/Fantasy_Queen360
Summary: In a twist of events, two unlikely thieves, a Khajit and an Argonian, become the best of friends. However, one drunken night at the Winking Skeever changes it all for these two bros, and now they have to maneuver feelings of confusion and passion as they try to figure each other out. Yet this doesn't exactly end as they would have wanted it to, and the only thing that would help them now is some certain disciples from the The Temple of Mara.





	1. Bros at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe alteration, where certain things in the universe are altered. In this case, it's the fact that Jaree-Ra wasn't the backstabber during the quest of Lights Out!, but his sister Deeja. Also, you don't have to kill Jaree-Ra (Which was actually originally the case, according to a source, but it got changed before game was published). Also, yes, Khaleeno IS the dragonborn, but he's just that one guy that focuses on every other thing except being the dragonborn.

When Khaleeno arrived in Solitude, he had been on a job from the Thieves Guild in Riften. Apparently, there was a contact here that knew of a huge cargo that was coming into the docks. Lots of gold presenting a really quick way to getting rich. In fact, Brinjal had promised at least thirty percent of the cut. Although, honestly, the Khajit didn’t really want to share. In fact, he thought as he dismounted his horse and walked into the city, why do I even have to go back to Riften? It’s not like Maven is going to send the Thieves Guild after me. Khaleeno strolled through town, and looked around at all the Imperial guards giving him a side-eye, and women pulling their children away. Yep, he thought as he rolled his eyes, just like home, or everywhere I’ve been too. At least they’re letting me in here.

“Hey! Sourpuss!” Khaleeno whipped his head around to see an Argonian leaning against a building beam. The Argonian was muscular, and had tan skin with dark brown scales, dark red fins sprouting from his head, and horns sprouting from his chin. “Well, you look like a fun one, don’t you?”

“Back off, scale-face,” Khaleeno hissed, “I’m here on business.”

“Alright,” the Argonian shrugged, “But if you ever need to earn some coin, I’m looking for someone to accompany me on a…venture.”

The Khajit’s ears perked up, and he asked, “Alright, I’m listening.”

The Argonian smiled, “I knew you were a fun one. Well, there’s a cargo coming in, and I need some help acquiring the cargo. It’s coming from—“

“Hammerfell?” The Argonian’s eyes widened in shock, and Khaleeno shrugged, “I got sent by the Thieves Guild in Riften to help some guy named Jaree-Ra with the cargo. Do you know him?”

“Why, yes I do.” The Argonian held out his hand, “Jaree-Ra, at your service. And you must be Ka-lee-no?”

“Ka-leh-no,” the Khajit gripped his hand, “The second ‘e’ is silent.”

“That’s weird, but okay. It’s whatever.” Jaree-Ra straightened up and continued, “The best way to get a hold of the ship would be to find a way to have it crash. Like, take away a beacon that would direct it to safety…”

“You mean blow out the light at the lighthouse? I saw it on the way here.”

“Yes! Exactly! That’s a terrific suggestion. Not only are you fun, but you’re pretty clever too.”

“Haha, very funny. So, when do we start?”

“Well, my sweet kitty,” Jaree-Ra patted Khaleeno’s head, much to the Khajit’s annoyance, “The ship only needs the lighthouse at night, so nighttime would be the best time to go through with our plan. You put out the light, then me, my sister, and our gang will meet you at the docks. There, you can have a fair share of the loot to take back to your boss.”

“Oh, I’m not planning on going back,” Khaleeno smiled mischievously, “I’m planning on keeping the loot for myself.”

“Oh, really?” Jaree-Ra laughed, “Well then, I promise not to tell if you give me a couple garnets from your share.”

“Alright, a deal’s a deal.” The two boys shook on it, earning looks from people passing by. “Oh, yeah. Doesn’t look too good making deals with a Khajit, am I right?”

“I think the more likely reason why we’re getting stares is because I’m a well-known treasure hunter in this town. Unfortunately,” Jaree-Ra looked behind him to see an angry blacksmith staring at him, “Not a lot of people here really appreciate that. It might be best if we don’t continue speaking until the job is done.”

“Agreed,” Khaleeno said as he eyed the executioner looking at him from the side, “It might be best if we get this over with quickly.”

\---------------------------------------------------  
That night, Khaleeno snuck over to the Solitude lighthouse. After dodging many guards, crawling through the bushes, and sneaking past an elderly Khajit, the thief made it to the top of the lighthouse. Much to his convience, there was already a large bucket of water sitting next to the flames. He quickly grabbed the bucket and splashed it onto the fire. Within a few minutes, the fire died down, leaving Khaleeno masked in darkness. Before anyone could realize what happened, the Khait jumped off the lighthouse and quickly ran to the docks. 

Once there, Khaleeno didn’t find a ship. Instead, he found a lonely Jaree-Ra standing at attention on the docks and looking out to the sea. The cat slowly snuck up to the Argonian, watching him as the moonlight bounced off him. Soon, Khaleeno found himself standing next to Jaree-Ra and staring at the stars. After a couple of minutes, Khaleeno chuckled and said, “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“Agh!” Jaree-Ra jumped in shock, then caught his breath and growled, “What the hell, man?! You scared me!”

“Oh, sorry bout that. By the way, the lighthouse has been extinguished.”

“Yea, I see that.” The Argonian shuddered, “Seriously, that was fucking terrifying. Don’t ever do that again. Anyway, there might be a chance that the ship has crashed on one of the shorelines. If so, my sister would already be there with the Blackblood Marauders. All we have to do is meet up with her and collect the loot.”

“Alright then, let’s go.” Khaleeno and Jaree-Ra made their way along the coastline in silence, letting the ocean waves make noise for them. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, the Khajit asked, “So, you guys are like pirates?”

“I wouldn’t say pirates,” Jaree-Ra responded, “because pirates are those guys you meet out on sea. They take the loot and wreck the ships afterwards, taking everyone and either killing them or forcing them to become part of their crew. Us? We just pick up after everyone else.”

“Are you saying you guys are basically lazy pirates?”

“Well, I…uh…just shut up.” Khaleeno stifled a laugh, and the pair continued to make their way to the ship.

When they arrived, they found a bunch of men standing outside a wrecked ship. Seeing Jaree-Ra, the men lowered their swords and waved wildly. “Hey boss,” one of the men called, “Deeja is waiting at the bottom of the deck for you. She rounded up all the treasure and is ready to give you a share.”

“Fantastic,” Jaree-Ra responded. Him and Khaleeno made their way onto the ship, and were met with a surprising sight. “What?! Everyone is dead?! I thought I told the marauders to not kill anyone! We could have taken awards from them for saving them.”

“They’re marauders,” Khaleeno pointed out as he stepped over an impaled sailor, “Do you really think that these guys have an ounce of honesty in them?”  
“No, I guess not. But I’ll have to talk to Deeja about this. They listen to her more than me.”

“What? Why? Aren’t you the boss?”

“Yea,” Jaree-Ra picked his tail up after he noticed it dragging on a corpse’s face, “But she’s much more likeable. Whether it’s because she gives them a bigger cut than I do, or if it’s because she’s a hotass Argonian chick, I have no idea. I just know that they listen to her more than me,” he paused while he pushed a corpse out of the way of the door leading to the bunker of the ship, “if I want anything to be changed, then I’ll have to talk to her about it.”

“How about forcing them to be more loyal to you?”

“Haha, very funny. Let’s just collect our loot and be on our way.” They opened the door leading to the back of the ship, and found a curvy, green-scaled Argonian woman with horns sprouting from her head. “Hello my dear sister,” Jaree-Ra waved at the woman, “The men told us that you would be waiting down here, and—wait. Deeja?” He looked around the room, “Where’s the loot?”

“Oh, brother dear,” Deeja smiled wickedly, “The loot is back at headquarters. I had some men round it up and carry it back.”

“So…why did they tells us to meet you down here?”

“Well, Jaree-Ra, you know how the men always listen to me, right? Well, I was thinking that maybe someone more qualified and respected should be in charge here.”

“What?!” Jaree-Ra’s mouth opened in shock and he screeched, “You know I can’t just relinquish command to you! I was the one that made this gang in the first place, and you know what the rules are regarding leadership in the Blackblood Marauders! The only way you would be able to take command is—“

“If you die of a disease, accident, or were killed in combat,” Deeja smiled as she raised a sword to her brother. “Don’t worry about me being punished for my deed, by the way. The marauders and I have already agreed to sweep this under the rug. Unfortunately,” she said as she swept her gaze over to Khaleeno, “there will have to be more than one casualty today. Don’t worry, sourpuss, I’ll make sure the guards take good care of you, and make your death swift.”

Khaleeno withdrew his sword, but Jaree-Ra held up an arm and said, “Wait! Deeja, you can’t be serious about this! I’m your brother! I thought we loved and respected each other more than anything!”

“Too bad for you,” Deeja postioned herself to strike, “I love gold and power a whole lot more than I love you.” She thrusted her sword towards her distraught brother, but was quickly intercepted by Khaleeno’s blade. As soon as that had happened, a bunch of marauders broke down the door and emptied into the room. Jaree-Ra raised his hand and scratched a man’s face before taking his sword from him and plunging it in his chest.

“I’ll cover your ass if you promise to give my sister a painful death.”

“What? What about all that stuff about loving each other?”

“That was before she chose golden coins over her own blood,” Jaree-Ra said as he swiped his sword at a marauder gaining up on Khaleeno, “If we take care of these bandits, I will be forever grateful to you.”

“And will I get a bigger portion of the gold than your men would have?”

“Obviously,” Jaree-Ra pounded another marauder, “Now shut up and defeat my sister.”

“Will do, scale-face.” Khaleeno retrieved his shield and knocked it into the face of the female Argonian. She spat out blood, but she quickly recovered and tried to thrust her sword into the Khajit’s side. Khaleeno blocked it with his own sword, and sliced across Deeja’s neck. Before she could react, the Kahjit proceeded to thrust his sword into the Argonian again and again until she fell to the ground in a pool of blood. “Sorry, my dude,” the Khajit apologized to Jaree-Ra as the Argonian continued fighting off men, “I tend to go overboard when I’m on a mission to kill. At least Deeja won’t be bothering us again.”

“It’s good,” Jaree-Ra replied as he sliced a man’s hand off, “Good riddance, at least. Now, help me finish the rest of these guys off!”

“Will do!” With much ass-kicking and much dueling with their swords, soon the marauders laid at their feet. The stench of dead and blood hung in the air, but the two boys didn’t notice as they were out of breath. 

“Alright, now we have to make our way to the Broken Oar Grotto. We’ll also have to be prepared to fight off even more of my men, since it looks like the entire gang was in on Deeja’s plan. There’s no way to get in without being spotted by the men, since they’re patrolling all the time.”

“I guess we’ll have to just fight them off,” Khaleeno said as he winked at Jaree-Ra. The Argonian smirked and shook his head.

Soon, the devious betrayed pair made their way towards the hideout of the Blackblood Marauders. Just as Jaree-Ra had predicted, the men patrolling the Broken Oar Grotto quickly spotted them. However, these men were very quickly dispatched by Khaleeno and Jaree-Ra. Within minutes, these two men found themselves sneaking outside Jaree’s former office. “Damn, you’re pretty handy for a Khajit,” Jaree-Ra hoarsely whispered.

“Thanks. You’re pretty useful for an Argonian, yourself,” Khaleeno retorted. 

Right before the two men were about to ambush the guards standing outside the room, a hefty man with short hair and leather armor came stomping up to the guards. “Change of plans,” the man bellowed, “Deeja hasn’t returned to the ship, so that would mean that Jaree-Ra and his little friend have either figured out our scheme, or the guards caught up with her and the others. We have no choice but to move the loot elsewhere.” The men went in, and came out with a large chest that was practically overflowing with gems. Khaleeno looked to his side to see Jaree-Ra drooling and having a mystified look in his eyes. “Let’s bring this to the secret hideout Jaree-Ra doesn’t know about.”

Khaleeno drew his sword and was about to pounce when he was stopped by the Argonian. “Are you crazy?! These guys are about to take our loot to a place you know nothing about. Why won’t you just let me at them?”

“Because this is Captain Hargar,” Jaree-Ra hissed, “We picked him for our bodyguard for a reason! He’s the toughest and meanest guy in Skyrim. He’ll rip you to shreds!”

“Okay,” Khaleeno raised his eyebrow, “One: you have no idea how many guys I met that had claimed to be the ‘toughest guys in Skyrim’ until I beat them down in less than twenty seconds in a brawl, and two: you do realize that we already cut down a shit ton of marauders and defeated your hot ass sister, right?! Don’t look at me like that, your sister had a banging body and she was evil. That’s hot.”

“If I didn’t hate her with every fiber of my being, I would cut you down so fast.” The Argonian looked towards the men about to exit the Groto, “but you’re right. Not about the sister thing, but about everything else. We should do this pretty easily.”

“Well then,” Khaleeno grabbed a hold of Jaree-Ra’s hand and gripped it tightly, “Let’s go brother.”

The pair quickly followed the men, and found Captain Hargar and the two marauders walking along the docks. “Hargar!” The men turned around and found Jaree-Ra standing proud with Khaleeno standing behind him. “You’ll pay for your treachery!”

“Oh, really,” Captain Hargar smiled wickedly, “You don’ have the balls. You don’t even have the balls to be the leader of this gang. Do you know why none of the Solitude’s guards have arrested you? Because you’re the only one out of all of us that hasn’t committed a crime! You’re a chicken, reptile man, and that’s all you’ll ever be!”

Jaree-Ra opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again with a worried look in his eyes. After waiting a few minutes, Khaleeno rolled his eyes and groaned, “Come on, let’s just kill these guys already! They don’t deserve a retort from us.” The Argonian grinned widely, and nodded as he withdrew his sword along with the Khajit. 

Captain Hargar withdrew his battleaxe, and easily deflected both of their blows. Khaleeno continued on attacking him, but Jaree-Ra was forced to turn away to fight off one of the marauders. As the Argonian clashed swords with his attacker, Khaleeno kept swinging around the Captain and attempting to jab him in the sides. However, Captain Hargar blocked each attack with his battleaxe. Each time the Captain blocked his hits, Khaleeno felt the axe thrusted into his face. The Khajit started to feel light-headed and weak, and figured that he was done. Suddenly, they both heard a sound come from behind. “Hey, you ass-smelling white boy! Over here!” The Captain turned around to find Jaree-Ra smiling wildly. Before the Nord could react, Jaree-Ra thrusted his sword through his abdomen and Khaleeno thrusted his sword into his back. The Argonian grinned, showing his sharp jagged teeth, and hissed, “Say Hello to the Devil for me.” Captain Hargar’s eyes slowly rolled back as he choked, and he fell when the two boys withdrew their swords. “So, cat man, how about that loot?”

They both turned to see a terrified marauder clutching to the treasure chest. “You really don’t want to deal with us,” Khaleeno said as he held out his hand, “Come on, if you give it to us, we’ll spare you.” With bug eyes and shaking legs, the marauder threw the treasure chest into the water and quickly dashed away. 

“The loot!” Jaree-Ra and Khaleeno rushed to the pier just in time to see the chest sink to the bottom. Jaree-Ra threw his hands on his head and shrieked, “What the hell was that guy thinking?!” 

“Hey, at least we don’t have to share with that guy,” Khaleeno said as he watched the marauder sprinting down the docks.

“Yea man, you’re right.” The two guys stood there and stared at the water. After a half hour, the Argonian turned to the Khajit and asked, “So? Aren’t you going to get it?”

“Are you serious?! That’s like twenty feet of water down there! I’m not swimming down there!”

“First of all, it’s forty feet. Second of all, I’m sure you can swim down there and get the treasure just fine. You can’t use your race as an excuse, sourpuss.”

“I sure hell can, cause I’m not the one that can breathe underwater!”

“Are you being racist?!”

“No! I’m saying you can breathe underwater, and I can’t! I would drown!”

“So you want me to swim down there and grab that treasure chest all by myself?! It’s probably heavy as fuck!”

“That guy of yours was carrying it just fine!”

“His legs were shaking!”

Khaleeno groaned and yelled, “He was shaking because we just killed your old bodyguard! He probably thought we were going to chop his ass into pieces!”

“Well, then maybe a certain Khajit shouldn’t have intimidated him!”

“I wasn’t trying to intimidate him, I was trying to comfort him.”

“’Give the chest to us, and we might spare you.’ Yea,” Jaree-Ra yelled sarcastically, “That’s really comforting, isn’t it?!”

“Will you quit bitching and just go get the chest?”

“All by myself?”

“Yes!”

“Why?” The Argonian glared, “Are you planning on ditching me while I’m underwater?”

“What—I—What---No!” The Khajit gaped in disbelief, “Why would I ditch you when you’re the one with the treasure?! I’m not going with you because I can’t breathe underwater! So just stop bitching and get the treasure so we can split it! God damn.”

“Alright, fine,” the Argonian groaned, “I’ll go get the treasure. However, you only get some if you agree to something. If not, then I’ll just swim away and not let you have any of it.”

“Sure, whatever. What is it?”

“You have to agree to be my roommate.” Khaleeno’s eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised, so Jaree-Ra continued, “You’re a good fighter, and a good man. In fact, you’re the type of guy someone would love to have a drink with. Since my sister is, well, disposed of, I’m going to have an empty bed in my room at the inn. So, I was wondering if you would like to share a room with me.”

Khaleeno pondered for a few moments, then said, “Sure. I need somewhere to shack up anyway. The other house I have is way too far away, so I would rather just crash here for a while. Do I gotta pay rent?”

“Of course you do. 150 septims a month, since staying for a day requires 10 septims.”

“Alright, I can handle that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, man. I got like a couple ten thousand septims from adventuring and thievery back in Riften.”

“Wow, seriously?”

“Hell yea.” Khaleeno smirked, “It pays to be a dishonest man.”

“Nice.” The two continued standing there until Jaree-Ra asked, “I should probably get down there, shouldn’t I?” Khaleeno nodded, so Jaree-Ra lept down into the water.  
Turns out, Jaree-Ra was right. The water had seeped into the chest, and made it exceedingly heavy to carry. The Argonian could only grab a couple gems and hundred septims at a time. Twice, he swam up to Khaleeno, who retrieved the goods and placed it in his pack for safekeeping. However, the third time Jaree-Ra swam down, he was met with a pack of slaughterfish. Therefore, he was forced to swim back up empty-handed. After a few words were exchanged, the Khajit and Argonian agreed to just leave the treasure in the water until they felt like retrieving it again. They proceeded to make their way to the Winking Skeever to share a pint with each other and start their long-time friendship.


	2. A Somewhat Good, Somewhat Stupid, Somewhat Bad Idea

Surprisingly, Khaleeno and Jaree-Ra complimented each other like chocolate and raspberries. When they’re alone, they sulk about and everybody avoids them like the plague. However, by hanging out together more frequently, the town of Solitude came to adore them. Even the headmaster of the jail changed from giving the pair a dirty side eye to grinning widely and waving at them whenever they passed by. As a couple months passed, the Khajit and the Argonian became inseparable. They went from being known as the most suspicious people of Solitude to being the two most fun guys of the Winking Skeever. Jaree-Ra and Khaleeno even slowed down on their thievery, because they found it much easier to buy drinks when the coins they spend is earned through honest work. However, despite their charm and good looks, they found it very hard to pick up women. Sure, a rogue woman fascinated with Khajit or a daring elf seduced by Jaree-Ra’s scales would stroll in from time to time, but most of the time, they were out of luck when it came to picking up women. 

Unfortunately, this was one of those nights. It proved to be even more taxing on the two boys, due to a certain experience they had when they decided to roam outside of Solitude for a second. “I’m telling you man,” Khaleeno slurred as he gulped down another pint of mead, “We should have gone for those girls!”

“That was a wispmother,” Jaree-Ra replied, “There’s no way we could have done anything to them. Plus, they were trying to kill us.”

“Well, yeah, but is it every day that you see a hot as woman wearing nothing but wrappings?”

Jaree-Ra pondered Khaleeno’s drunken question as he drank his wine, then answered, “Nope. That was pretty hot.”

“Exactly!” The Khajit turned to Corpulus Vinis, the man tending the bar. “Hey, Vinnie, is there any women we can fuck today.”

“Sorry, car-man,” Corpulus replied, “The only woman here are the ladies from Angelica’s Aromatics and the bard. And I already know that you don’t want to do those ladies.”

“What if—“Khaleeno hiccuped and burped, then continued, “What if I’m desperate enough?”

“Dude,” Jaree-Ra said, “Just stop. You’re not getting anything tonight.”

“Come on, Jaree. Why aren’t you more pissed? I know you’re about as horny as I am!”

“Because I know how to keep my dick in check,” the Argonian said in a flat voice, “And I know that I don’t have to fuck a woman just because I’m horny.” He winced in pain, and continued, “No matter how blue my balls are.”

Corpulus winked and suggested, “I mean, you guys could always take care of each other.”

“Haha, very funny. Do you mind shutting up and refilling my drink?”

“Will do, reptile man.” The bartender grabbed Jaree-Ra’s mug and went to refill it.

“Holy shit,” Khaleeno perked up and turned to the Argonian, “Bro. I just got, like, the best idea ever.”

“And what’s that?” Corpulus came back with the drink, and Jaree-Ra took a large swig while the bartender went to tend to other customers.

“Let’s fuck each other.”

Jaree-Ra spat his drink, then asked, “What?! Are you serious?! Are you seriously that desperate to get some ass?!”

“Yea, man. I mean, I wouldn’t call it desperation, really. We’re experiementing.” The Argonian facepalmed. “Come on, we both have blue balls, and there’s no way we’re going to get some chicks. Plus, we both know what guys want.”

“It’s not that hard to figure out what a guy wants in sex,” Jaree-Ra rolled his eyes, “A quick pull and tug and you’re good.”

“Bro,” Khaleeno hiccuped, “Where’s the passion in that? The fire?”

“Um, there’s no passion to be needed. I can do it myself, I don’t need to have sex with somebody.”

“Wouldn’t it feel a lot better if someone else did it?”

After a few minutes of pondering and watching Khaleeno raise his eyebrows, Jaree-Ra sighed, “Yea, I suppose you’re right. I mean, we’re not going to do anything too crazy, right? Just a couple of bros jerking each other off?”

“Yea,” Khaleeno grinned and burped, “Totally. Plus, we don’t have to kick anyone out or do the shame walk back to our room. Oi, Corpulus!” The innkeeper paused his conversation and looked back at the shit-faced Khajit, “We’re gonna go to bed, so can ya save some drinks for us in the morning?”

“Sure, cat-man. See you two in the morning.” With some difficulty, Jaree-Ra and Khaleeno made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. Soon, they found each other sitting on Khaleeno’s bed.

“So,” Jaree-Ra asked, “How do we do this? Do we take turns, or…?”

“Flirt with me.”

“Eh, excuse me?”

“It won’t be as awkward if you flirt with me,” Khaleeno hiccupped.

“What-I- how am I supposed to flirt with you? I don’t even see you that way.”

“We flirt with ugly bitches all the time, lizard-man. This isn’t really any different.”

“This is very different!” Jaree-Ra sighed, “Come on, just go to sleep. This isn’t going to go anywhere.”

“Well,” Khaleeno mumbled while Jaree-Ra got up and started walking to his own bed, “No wonder why you’re so bad in bed.”

The Argonian paused and looked back. “What did you say?”

“I said—hic—‘No wonder why you’re so bad in bed’.” 

Jaree-Ra strided over to Khaleeno and got back on the bed, hovering above the snickering Khajit. “I think we both know that all the ladies say that I’m better in bed than you.”

Khaleeno’s eyes lit up as he smiled widely and added, “Then prove it.”

“The fuck? How— “Before Jaree-Ra could finish, the Khajit grabbed the Argonian and proceeded to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. Jaree-Ra was about to push away, but as Khaleeno attempted to inch his tongue further into the Argonian’s mouth, he realized that it actually felt nice. In fact, he was actually starting to get more excited than he was with any woman he’s been with. Jaree-Ra responded to Khaleeno’s advances by pushing deeper into the kiss, and letting his lizard tongue slide down Khaleeno’s throat. Their kisses grew more sloppy and intense as Jaree-Ra pushed Khaleeno on the bed and rubbed his body against the Khajit’s.

Khaleeno briefly pushed Jaree-Ra back, and their spit dripped from each other’s mouths. “Take ye shirt off.” Jaree-Ra gave a strange look, so Khaleeno continued, “It would make it sexier. You got good abs.”

“That’s kind of weird, but okay,” Jaree-Ra shrugged as he slid his shirt off. He saw Khaleeno taking a while to drunkenly take his own shirt off, so the Argonian took it off for him and proceeded to kiss him again. Khaleeno was right. Jaree-Ra felt his blood surge through his body as he pressed his scaley chest against Khaleeno’s warm, soft fur. While he ran his fingers along the Khajit’s back, he felt Khaleeno’s entire body vibrated as he purred. Oh shit. The vibrations spread to Jaree-Ra’s cock, and his regions began stinging. The burning got even worse as Khaleeno slyly wrapped his tail around Jaree-Ra’s tail, and he wrapped a leg around the Argonian while the reptile pressed against himself harder.

“Alright, that’s it.” Jaree-Ra sat up and asked, “Are we still doing this? My cock is so fucking hard right now.”

Khaleeno started giggling uncontrollably, then gripped his own crotch and slurred, “Depends. Are ya gonna fuck me?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, but,” Jaree-Ra smiled while he watched the Khajit wiggle under him in a giggling mess, “It seems really tempting right now.” Hell, he didn’t even care if it was gay or not. All he could see was a sexy little cat begging to be destroyed with pleasure. Jaree-Ra didn’t even think about how this would impact their current relationship. He just wanted to plow this wanton kitten until he couldn’t walk anymore. “And I mean really tempting.”

Khaleeno burped, then giggled, “Go ahead then.” He stopped giggling briefly and whispered, “Make me yours baby.” 

That sent Jaree-Ra over the edge. He pushed Khaleeno into the bed and kissed him with great force. As he kissed him, the Argonian slipped his hands under Khaleeno’s pants and started to rub his cock. However, something sent his hand darting back out. He pulled down Khaleeno’s pants and asked in shock, “Your dick has spikes?!”

“Yea, dude. What did you expect?” Jaree-Ra pulled his own pants down, and presented a large, white penis sticking out from a slit of skin between Jaree-Ra’s legs. “Oh, that. That does look a lot less terrifying than mine.”

“How the hell do you even get women with that?!” Khaleeno raised up two fingers and pressed his tongue between them. “Oh, that explains it.”

“Besides, only the little area below the tip has spikes—“

“I’m not letting that anywhere inside my body.” Khaleeno pouted, and Jaree-Ra said in a slithering voice, “But I will do other things to it. Like this.” The Argonian gripped the spiky penis at the bsae, and slightly squeezed as he pulled on it. Khaleeno squirmed slightly, but a purr-like mew emitting from his lips suggested he enjoyed it. Each sound Khaleeno made just made Jaree-Ra harder and wilder. Soon, Jaree-Ra just couldn’t resist anymore.

He traced his finger around Khaleeno’s puckered butthole and slithered, “Hey, kitty kitty. Do you want my raging cock now?”

Khaleeno kept whimpering and shaking, but he was able to whisper, “…yes please…”

Jaree-Ra grinned widely and replied, “Very well then. I’ll sastify you, you little furry slut.” The Argonian spread his pre-cum over his white cock for a little while, making it moist enough to penetrate the squirming Khajit. Soon, his cock was dripping wet, and the Argonian eyed Khaleeno like he was his last meal. “Here I come, kitty kitty,” he said with a deeper voice. With that, he plunged his raging cock into Khaleeno’s tight butthole, and kept himself from screaming. He kept ramming himself into the Khajit, completely ignoring everything else going around him. Shit, this was the best sex he had in a while. So much intensity. So much passion. So much pleasure. Wait a minute, he thought suddenly, this isn’t pleasure.

“Shit!” Khaleeno threw his head back and screeched, “This fucking hurts!” He turned a glare to the Argonian and growled, “What the fuck are you thinking?!”

Jaree-Ra winced in pain and muttered, “Well, I thought it would be fine with just the pre-cum.”

“W-well it isn’t! Get that thing out of me.”

“Okay then,” Jaree-Ra said with a disappointed expression, “I guess I’ll just jerk myself off—“

“Uh, no.” Khaleeno weakly sat up and gestured to the Argonian. “Come here. I’ll suck you off.”

“What?! Are you serious?!”

“Dude, you just made out with me and buttfucked me. It’s the least I can do.” Jaree-Ra shrugged, and made his way over to Khaleeno. As soon as the Khajit saw the large Argonian cock, he rammed it into his mouth and sucked hard. The intensity sent shivers down Jaree-Ra’s spine, and he found his tail waving like crazy. As he shivered more and more, Khaleeno rammed the cock deeper and deeper down his throat. All Jaree-Ra could think of was the warm spit enveloping his cock, and the way Khaleeno’s bristly tongue wrapped around his member and licked it like licking cream off of a sweet roll. It felt so amazing to be wanted by someone this bad. To be so wanted, that sucking your cock was the equivalent of drinking an elixir. The Argonian felt himself build up more and more and more, until he was about to release all over the Khajit’s face.

However, Khaleeno had other plans. All of a sudden, Jaree-Ra heard a gagging noise coming from Khaleeno. He slipped his cock from Khaleeno’s mouth, and saw his cum seep from his tip. Next thing he knew, the Khajit ran to the bathroom and proceeded to hurl projectile vomit. Jaree-Ra peeked into the bathroom, and saw that the vomit was the same color as the ale they had gouged on. “You drunk bastard,” he muttered as Khaleeno kept vomiting into the bathroom. “Uh, dude?” Jaree-Ra asked with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Yea—“ Khaleeno gagged and puked again before saying, “I’m fine dude, I’m just really t—“ He didn’t even finish his sentence. He passed out right then and there and almost fell face first into his vomit. 

Luckily, Jaree-Ra caught him by the shirt collar and brought him back up. As he picked up the Khajit in a princess style, he noticed cum seeping from Khaleeno’s cock. “Alright, let’s get your drunk ass cleaned up.” With a rag, he wiped the vomit from Khaleeno’s face, and the cum from his cock. He also grabbed him some clothes, and dressed the passed out Khajit. Jaree-Ra tucked the Khajit into bed, and made sure to lay him on his side in case he puked again. After he was done caring for Khaleeno, Jaree-Ra walked over to his own bed and laid down. However, he stayed awake all night watching Khaleeno, to make sure he was alright. After about ten hours of lying awake, Jaree-Ra finally let his eyelids drop and lull him into a deep sleep, completely unprepared as to what would happen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sex scene I've ever written, so give me some slack ya'll, please. Also, keep in mind that these guys have no idea how to have gay sex. Hence, some things that wouldn't realistically happen in real sex.


End file.
